Кокона Харука
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Кокона Харука (англ. Kokona Haruka) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Внешний вид Кокона носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы. У неё ярко-фиолетовые глаза и волосы, кожа светлая. Прическа состоит из двух закрученных (похожих на торнадо) хвостиков. У неё также самый большой размер груди в игре, как и у Саки Мию и Май Вайфу. Также она носит фиолетовый браслет и красную заколку в виде розы на левом хвостике. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Кокона ― социальная бабочка. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения. Когда мать Коконы умерла в прошлом году, её семья потеряла много денег. Её отец взял кредит у фирмы «Займы у Роншаку», но они повышают процентную ставку на 10 % каждые 10 дней, и грозят убить его, если он не заплатит. Поэтому, сейчас Кокона занимается эндзё-консаи, чтобы помочь своему отцу с этим. Во время одного из стримов Druelbozo говорил, что Кокона пытается стать знаменитой в школе, но над ней постоянно издеваются и унижают еёTwitch. Распорядок дня В 7:00 АМ Кокона приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 АМ она идёт в помещение клуба драмы. В 7:20 АМ Кокона идёт в спортзал и смотрит, как Цурузо Ямазаки и Токуко Китагава репетируют. : В 7:30 АМ, в среду, Кокона пойдёт в туалет на первом этаже, где её можно убить электричеством. : В понедельник в это же время она побежит в уличный кафетерий, чтобы ответить на звонок. В 8:00 АМ Кокона идёт в класс 1-1. В 1:00 РМ Кокона обедает рядом с помещением клуба драмы. : В понедельник в это же время Кокона и Саки Мию уйдут в северо-западный угол крыши, чтобы поговорить о личных проблемах, где Кокона расскажет о возможном насилии со стороны отца. При подслушивании разговора нужно оставаться незамеченным, иначе они разойдутся, и Аяно не получит новую информацию о Коконе. В 1:24 РМ она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 РМ она принимает участие в уборке. В 4:00 РМ возвращается в помещение клуба. В 4:10 РМ идёт в спортзал и смотрит, как Цурузо Ямазаки и Токуко Китагава репетируют. В 5:15 PM Кокона покидает школу. Задание Чтобы выполнить это задание, Аяно должна купить у Инфо-чан школьную форму и перешить её в комнате шитья. Описание задания Коконы.png|Описания задания в игре Модификация униформы.png|Аяно модифицирует униформу Отношения Саки Мию Саки ― лучшая подруга Коконы, которая искренне ей сочувствует и старается помочь. Она пытается помочь ей с долгами её отца, это можно понять, взяв задание у Саки. Также, Кокона будет обсуждать свои личные проблемы именно с ней. Тем не менее, если Саки узнает о причастности Коконы к эндзё-консаи, то будет растеряна, и не будет пытаться помочь Коконе с этим. Возможно, в будущем если у Коконы будет низкая репутация, то Саки будет сидеть с ней на крыше, но перестанет это делать, если всё зайдёт слишком далекоIs it possible to have Saki go and comfort Kokona when she’s stuck sitting alone?. Они познакомились друг с другом ещё в начальной школеQuestions. Если убить Саки на её глазах, то она нападёт на Аяно как ученица-герой, а её сила вырастет до максимума. Рику Сома Рику влюблён в Кокону. Аяно может свести их. Если всё пройдёт удачно, то Кокона сама признается ему в пятницу под сакурой. После этого они начнут встречаться. Сенпай (Таро Ямада) Ранее, Кокона была тестовой соперницей, поэтому была влюблена в него. На данный момент, это удалено из игры. Осана Наджими Девушки не общаются часто, но ведут себя дружелюбно по отношению друг к другуQuestions for YandereDev. Интересы thumb|centre|306x306px Нравится * Готовка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба кулинарии. * Драма ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба драмы. * Музыка ― Пройти с ней мимо клуба лёгкой музыки. * Кошки ― Пройти с ней мимо котёнка (он неподалёку от зоны мусоросжигателя). * Справедливость ― Зайти в клуб науки и пройти мимо робота. * Друзья ― Подслушать разговор Саки и Коконы. * Семья ― Послушать/Помочь с проблемой Коконы и её отцом. * Деньги ― Послушать разговор Коконы о свидании. Не нравится * Оккультизм ― Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ней мимо игрового клуба. * Насилие ― Подойти к ритуальному ножу вместе с Коконой. * Сплетни ― Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Коконой. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. Факты * Её имя и фамилия ― одиннадцатое и двенадцатое из самых популярных женских японских имен в 2012 году, 11-м по популярности из которых Кокона, а 12-м по популярности является ХарукаJust wondering, but are Sora Sosuke and Riku Soma perhaps references to Kingdom Hearts?Japanese Girls Names: Most Popular Names for Girls in Japan. * Некоторые люди считают, что её внешность основана на уталоиде Тето Касанэ. YandereDev утверждает, что это просто совпадениеMiyu’s hair is intentionally Miku-like, but I didn’t intentionally try to make Kokona look like Teto. That was a coincidence. * Нынешняя причёска Коконы ― финальная, то есть её больше не изменятFrequently Asked Questions. * Причёска Коконы (завитые хвостики) была первоначально бирюзовой, а не фиолетовой, Однако, YandereDev решил поменять местами причёски Саки и Коконы, отчего с тех пор обе ученицы приняли свой привычный видFirst I assigned colors. <…> Then I assigned hairstyles.. ** В видео The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka YandereDev сказал, что у него закончились идеи для причёски Коконы, поэтому он решил пойти на что-то другое; так и появились закрученные хвостики. * YandereDev использовал её для тестирования методов устранения каждого нового обновления, как видно в его видеоIn your videos for new updates, why do you always have the purple haired girl as a target?. Когда его спросили о причине этого, он заявил, что кто-то должен был быть подопытным кроликом и ей просто не повезло стать имSo, YandereDev what exactly so you have against the purple haired girl?. ** Видео YandereDev’а Driving Your Rivals To Murder in Yandere Simulator было последним, где он использовал Кокону как манекен для показа методов устранения. * В старых версиях игры имя Коконы было Нодо Мана (англ. Nodo Mana). Это была отсылка на Нодоку Манабе, персонажа из манги и аниме K-On!Azunyan4472 / Twitter. * YandereDev не уверен, где именно живет Кокона в данный моментIn the final version of the game, i can stalk Kokona in Sisuta Town for have more information about her ?. * Телефон Коконы такого же цвета, как и её волосыExpelling Your Rivals In Yandere Simulator. * При [[Управление#Дебаг меню|нажатии клавиши G]] в дебаг меню заставит её и Аяно телепортироваться на крышу, где та сможет столкнуть Кокону или предложить ей помощь. * Коконе находит привлекательным в парне зачёсанные назад волосы, фиолетовый цвет волос, очки, пирсинг и интеллект. * Кокона хочет стать актрисой в будущемQuestions (repost). * В финальной версии игры Кокона (будучи членом клуба драмы), возможно, станет туториалом по различным игровым механикам. Она будет делать это, разыгрывая с Аяно различные сценки, включающие в себя выполнение атак и сбрасывание предметовQuestion/Possible Suggestion: Kakona as a «Tutorial» Rival?. * Кокону можно встретить в городе, обнимающейся с каким-то взрослым мужчиной. Источники en:Kokona Haruka pl:Kokona Haruka es:Kokona Haruka de:Kokona Haruka fr:Kokona Haruka zh-tw:Kokona Haruka pt-br:Kokona Haruka Категория:Социальная бабочка (характер) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Клуб драмы Категория:Ученики с заданием Категория:Ученицы Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Класс 1-1 Категория:Радужная шестёрка